A Home in The Lost Woods
by Hollow's Lantern
Summary: Deep with in the forest known as the Lost Woods their lives a spirit known to guide those who have become lost, Skull Kid. But faced with boredom and loneliness will Skull Kid guide four people to the exist or future into the forest and not let them leave.


**This is my first storey, but tell me all my mistake, it will do nothing but make me better. I own nothing but my Oc, everything else belongs to Nintendo. If you like my idea feel free to use it.**

A Home in the Lost Woods

The Lost Woods, a mysterious forest that few people are brave enough to adventure into. Ther are many tales about this forest, stores about terriblell monsters that steal children and devour them, stores about evil spirit taking the souls of the kind and innocent, and stores about the plants them safes moving to make anyone foolish enough to go in to this forest lost forever. However most of these stores are not true, or at least not as bad as their told. They were merely told to the children by their parents to keep them out of the forest.

Though their is one legend that all who knows of the Lost Woods believes in. This legend is about a spirit of a kid who carries a lantern and horn, it name is Skull Kid. It is unknown if this is its turn name or not. The legend say that when one is lost in the Lost Woods, Skull Kid will play it's horn and light it's lantern to guide the lost one. However wher it grinds is something only the spirit knows, it may guide you to the exist or further in to the forest, you see its all just a game to it. What it wants is unknown, wher it came from is unknown, and it's purpose is unknown.

If you are the one how is lost in I the forest called The Lost Woods beware the spirit Skull Kid, the trickster of the Lost Woods.

**Chapter 1**

**Skull Kid's pov**

...bored...bored...bored...bbbbbbboooooorrrrrred. I am bored, very, very bored. Nobodies has come to my forest long, long time. I have nothing to do, no-one to play with.

I was doing nothing but laying in my hamic, rocking, and complaining about how bored I was because I was really, really bored. It been like this for years now... or maybe months? ... or days?... I don't know how time workers, other then when the sun sets and comes back up its a new day, but I know its been a very long time since someones has gone lost and played with me.

I continued rocking into I got bored of it. I jumped off my hamic and walked around my home, wich was just a hollow tree filled with stuff I found... and stole. What? If they really wanted then... they shouldn't let it be stole.

I walked over to a pile of thing I like a started to dig through it. I pulled out thing after thing, toy after toy, looking of some to play with. "Wooden sword no, horseshoe no, wooden mask no, shiny rock no, book n... why do I have a book? I can't read" I threw the book out of the hole I use a window. I continued to look through the pile but their was nothing I wanted to play with. There's nothing to play with here and I am very, very, bored.

I spent the rest of the day doing nothing but looking something to do. As the sun set and the moon comes up, I start walking back to my tree disappointed that I found nothing to do. But then I heard a sound that brought a smile to my face. Looking at where the sound was coming form, I saw four people having an argument.

I came closer to the four, making sure that they couldn't seem, and listened to their argument. The first three where kids or teenagers, the oldest looking one was a girl with curly brown heir and green clothes that like something a solder would wear. The second was a boy with brown heir and was dressed like girl but he was red. The last was a boy who looked smaller then the rest of them, he had red heir and dressed like the other two but was blue. The fourth one was a big man with a fat stomach and red bushy beard, he was wearing armored blue traveling gear with a big backpack.

I stared at them from my hiding place, listening to the argument. The fat one yalling at the other "Listen here you brats I am you master! When I say the training grounds are this was, then they are! Now shut up and follow me!" The fat one then turned around and lead them through the forest.

As soon as they start walking the girl breathed out and said to herself "We definitely lost."

As I heard this my smile grew and I could not help but say "It time to have fun" almost to loud.

**What you think? Should I continue, yes, no, maybe? Either way thanks for reading.**


End file.
